Esperanzada
by ulquihime49
Summary: ¿Que es el amor? Todo el mundo sabe que son solo reacciones quimico-hormonales , visiones de nuestra mente , delirios de nuestro subconsciente ... Pero entonces¿porque era tan real el dolor en su corazón? ¿Porqué era tan dificil quitarle los ojos de encima? ¿Porqué dolía? Porque el amor es dificil y él lo es aún más "¿Que me hiciste Mujer?" "Nada , sólo te regalé mi corazón"


_**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES QUE UTILIZO EN ESTE FIC SON DE TITE KUBO CREADOR DE LA HITORIA DE LA QUE HAGO EL FIC : BLEACH**_

 _ **LA HISTORIA ES ENTERAMENTE MIA**_

 _ **Agradecimientos a todos aquellos que ven mis historias ¡GRACIAS!**_

 _ **las comillas son diálogos**_

 _ **Es un ooc y AU**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Éste fic participa del fandom Bleach en el reto : Sentimientos del foro La Revolución de los Fandoms**_

 ** _oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

 ** _Esperanzada_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Llevaba dos semanas de cautiverio, y cada día era igual ;Me desperataba por la mañana ( o al menos eso supongo , porque aquí siempre es denoche y la luna nunca cambia de ciclo) , un Arrancar de servicio me traía mi "comida"( empezaba a pensar que eso en vez de ser comida era algún tipo de Hollow en periodo de descomposición) y como siempre me niego a comer , entonces llega la cuarta espada y me amenaza obligandome a comer .Esto se repite otras cuatro veces y despues me voy a dormir.

Mi vida no tenía color , yo no tenía color ... Esas paredes pálidas me hacían pensar que esta prisión no sería tan solo momentanea , sino que sería díaria. Día a dia me despertaría mirando ese cielo negruzco , esas paredes blancas , esos barrotes relucientes , esa Luna tan pura y pálida , y por último ese sofa verde que me recordaba a su mirada ... La mirada de hielo que cada día me regalaba la Cuarta Espada ; Ulquiorra Cifer.

Cada mañana rezaba por volver el tiempo atrás y hacerme más fuerte , luchar y vencer cada batalla . Reazaba por no volver a depender de nadie , ni siquera de él.

Sí , de Kurosaki Ichigo . Ese chico de cabellos anaranjados , ojos achocolatados y sonrisa cálida, cálida como la brisa de verano , cálida como un rayo de sol , cálida yo era antes...

Había renunciado a mi libertad por su seguridad , había renunciado a ser feliz por su felicidad , había renunciado a todo por él.

Abandoné todo por un amor que desde el principio hasta el final nunca fue correspondido , y que ahora ha muerto arrinconado en una esquina , castigado por hacerme hacer estupideces propios de cuentos de hadas en los que la princesa y el principe siempre se reencontraban .Pero en esta ocasión mi cuento sería diferente porque mi único principe es un bestia y esa bestia nunca debe llegar a ocnvertirse en nada más que eso ; una bestia sin sentimientos ni conciencia...

Me giré para ver mejor la Luna , aquella capaz de entender mi sufrimiento y convertirse en ese hombro sobre el que necesito apoyarme para no derrumbarme en cada despertar , era el chiste capaz de hacerme sonreir , la mano capaz de insonorizar los sollozos que nacen en mi corazón y brotan en mi garganta destrozandola con cada grito lleno de rabia ,era el pañuelo capaz de limpiar mis lágrimas y la madre que me acunaba cada noche cuando me iba a la "cama"

-Mujer- Me giré para ver el rostro de quien pronunciaba esa palabra - Es hora de comer - Una vez más era la Cuarta Espada

-No quiero comer - Me giré y volví la vista hasta donde antes la tenía fija

-Creo que no me has entendido bien , no te estoy pidiendo permiso , ni dándote a elegir , es una orden. Y tú has de acatarla-Me giré para verlo , su rostro se mantenía imperturbable como siempre y eso me enfadó

-Yo no recibo ordenes de nadie , menos de alguien como tú . Un simple asesino que lo único que hace es seguir las órdenes de su papá... - Me acorraló contra la pared poniendo una de sus manos en mi cuello , sin llegar a apretarlo pero sin soltarlo

-No se te ocurra volver a hablar así de Aizen-sama - Esos orbes verdes penetraban en lo más ondo de mi alma horadando en ella , y sus palabras infectaban mis sentidos como si del tóxico más adictivo , paralizante y letal se tratara.

Se separó de mí y me dirigió un última mirada acompañada de 8 palabras "Mujer , come si sabes lo que te conviene".

El Arrancar del servicio y él desaparecieron con el chirriante sonido de la puerta cerrandose.

Me dejé resbalar por la paed que se acomodaba justo detrás de mi espalda . Recordándome con su dureza que nunca, por más que quisiera ,conseguiría escapar.

Me quedé un tiempo sentada , esperando un milagro , un haz de luz que iluminara mi camino y me dijera que hacer... Pero nada apareció , y ahora sólo tenía dos opciones:

La primera era hacer caso del "consejo" de Ulquiorra y comer esa cosa rara que tenía encima de la mesa del centro de la habitación , o bien , no comer la comida y rebelarme contra Ulquiorra. La que más me tentaba era la segunda opción pero sabía que la más segura era la primera , con esa no correría ningún peligro pero sería una cobarde incapaz de cumplir su palabra . Sería el típico perro que ladra mucho y luego no muerde nada .

...

Aún teniendo en mente la idea macabra de revelarme contra Ulquiorra pasados unos minutos me senté en la única silla que adornaba esa habitación , y acontinuación cogí la cuchara que reposaba al lado derecho del plato , centelleante debido a la luz de ese astro único , capaz de dar luz a un Mundo tan oscuro como éste y capaz de darle vida sin llegar a contaminarse como yo hacía con cada segundo que pasaba...

Metí la cuchara en ese mejunje viscoso y después retiré la cuchara dirigiendola a mi boca.

Estaba a punto de tragar ese viscoso mejunge cuando el chirriante sonido de la puerta abriendose hizo que mi cuchara resbalara desde mis manos al suelo.

-Mujer- Mi cuerpo tembló . La sangre se me congeló, y todo mi sistema nervioso se volvió loco al escuchar esas palabras. Cerré los ojos esperando que todo fuera una alucinación , que aunque me girara no me encontraría con él .Esperaba poder volver a catar ese asqueroso plato que me servían 5 veces al día ,esperaba no ver sus penetrantes ojos dedicandome una mirada tatuada con su monótona indiferencia.

Poco a poco abrí los ojos y desviando mi vista del plato la dirigí hacia quien me esperaba en la puerta

-No...-No tenía pensado decirlo , tampoco tenía pensado moverme... Pero toda cordura existence en mi mente fue eliminada cuando vi su rostro imperterrito y sus ojos manteniendo mi mirada . Me puse depie haciendo un estrépito cuando la silla cayó , él me miró y la puerta detrás se cerró inundando con su chirriante melodía el silencio de aquella habitación a la que comunmente llamaba prisión.

Comenzó a caminar ...Sus pasos retumbaron por toda la habitación asemejandose a los latidos de un corazón , y con cada paso mi afán por huir aumentaba .

Comencé a dar pasos hacia atrás , tropezando con la silla y con la moqueta que adornaban esa insulsa habitación.

Dí un último traspiés y sentí el frío de la pared acomodándose tras de mi ,me giré horrorizada y palmeé la superficie que se alzaba frente a mi ; blanca e imponente impidiéndome cualquier vía de escape.

Mis ojos seguían fijos en la pared cuando una mano se estrelló en ella a escasos centímetros de mi rostro. Me giré contemplando esa pálida mano desnuda

-Mírame Mujer... - Sentí como su voz severa y susurrante me erizaba la piel. Poco a poco me giré hasta que tuve su rostro frente al mío. Su otra mano hizo el mismo recorrido que la anterior y terminó al otro lado de la pared , cada una a un lado de mi cabeza.

Sus ojos me hipnotizaban con ese halo misterioso que les rodeaba , con esa oscuridad profunda de la que hacía gala , con esa elecricidad que emanaba...

No me podía mover . Sentía cómo cada fibra de mi cuerpo se mantenía a su merced , adormecida por el efecto paralizante de esos pozos verdes .

Mi vista bajó desde sus ojos hasta su boca .Sentía como si esos labios pálidos y enegrecidos captaran toda mi atención .

Ví que se movían pero no escuchaba las palabras que su destinatario decía . No podía apartar mi vista de esos labios carnosos y pequeños . Mi vista se mantenía fija en esa parte de su rostro como si se tratara de la octava maravilla . Sus labios hacían movimientos inconclusos , figuras incompletas , circunferencias semi hechas.

De pronto bajó su rostro y lo acercó más a mí . Ya no miraba su boca , miraba esos penetrantes ojos verdes que ahora tenían su vista fija en mi .

-¿Que era lo que mirabas Mujer?- Mordí mi labio inferior nerviosa ¿Porque demonios tenía que preguntar eso ahora?. Desvié la mirada a cualquier otra estancia de la habítación para no mirar esos ojos felinos.

Intenté salir de esa prisión que había hecho con sus brazos pero nada funcionaba cuando se trataba de hacer cambiar de parecer en algo al ; razonado , lógico y metódico Ulquiorra Cifer

-¿Porque huyes Mujer? - Me pertrifiqué cuando lo susurró en mi oido - ¿No vas a contestar? - Sentí cómo su aliento rozaba delicadamente el cartílago de mi oreja.

 **¿Que demonios era ese cosquilleo que sentía arremolinandose en mi estómago?**

 **¿Porque de pronto me cuesta respirar?**

 **¿Qué era ese efecto que tenía la Cuarta Espada sobre mí? ¿Era un nuevo poder?**

...

 **Sí , tenía que ser eso . Aizen le habría dado un nuevo poder para persuadirme y parecerme atractiv...¡NO! Ulquiorra nunca me parecería ... Debía de admitir que esos ojos verdes, esa piel nívea y ese pelo azabache le hacían ver bastante guap ...¡NO! No , no y mil veces no.**

-¿Mujer?-Me giré para verle a la cara y me encontré con ella a escasos centímetros de la mía

-¿Q-que quieres? - **Genial... Se suponía que no me volvería a poner nerviosa frente a él . Y no solo me pongo nerviosa sino que encima me tiembla la voz.**

 **Rápido Orihime , piensa . Si no dices algo que cambie el rumbo de la conversación las cosas no irán bien para tí.**

Volví mi vista a Ulquiorra . Desafiante...Ya sabía que decirle

-¿Porque estás aquí? Que yo sepa aún no es la hora de volver a venir a espiarme- Ulquiorra alzó una ceja como no entendiendo de que hablaba . Poco a poco comenzó a separarse y su rostro volvió a la normalidad a la misma velocidad a la que comenzaba a caminar en dirección a la puerta de mi "habitación"

-Sígueme -Fui a contestarle que no quería pero antes de pronunciar una sola letra el se me adelantó -Y esta vez será mejor que no comiences con tus juegos intentando revelarte a mí . Porque si hace falta te llevaré a la fuerza...

Ulquiorra siguió caminando y me esperó en el umbral de la puerta hasta que pasé por su lado y el cerró la puerta tras de sí.

La luz artificil me cegaba .Estaba acostumbrada a la oscuridad de mi prisión personal .

-¿No piensas moverte Mujer?

-¿Eh?-Me giré para encontrarme de nuevo con Ulquiorra mostrandome su rostro con una expresión que no pude descifrar. Con sus manos guardadas cuidadosamente en su hakama y sus ojos perdidos en alguna parte del vasto desierto de Hueco Mundo.

Me aparté dándole paso. Él comenzó a caminar por delante mio y yo le seguí.

Nunca antes me había dado cuenta de cuan larga era la bifurcación de si chaqueta . Se movía gracilmente una arriba y la otra abajo , alternandose el movimiento me parecía al aleteo de una mariposa , una mariposa triste y solitaria...

Continuamos por ese largo pasillo pintado de un monocromático blanco ; impoluto y reluciente .

Después de unos minutos Ulquiorra giró a la derecha y ante mí apareció una escalinata a la cual no veía fin. Me quedé embelesada mirando cada uno de esos diminutos escalones y mientras Ulquiorra los subía yo comencé a recorrer su mismo sendero, hasta que pasados unos minutos Ulquiorra dejó de caminar y yo que iba mirando mi reflejo en el suelo me choqué contra su espalda .Me toqué la frente y con la mano aún posada sobre ésta le miré , él se giró y me dedicó una mirada de desaprobación, yo aparté la mirada y observé la puerta en la que estaba parado.

-Hemos llegado Mujer- Le miré preguntándome a que se referia - Éstos serán tus nuevos aposentos- Abrí los ojos sorprendida

-¿Cómo que nuevos aposentos?

-Aizen-sama a ordenado tu cambio de habitación- Abrió la puerta y se adentro en esa "habitación" , segundos después lo seguí . Aún tenía dudas

-No entiendo ... ¿Porqué haría algo así?-Sentí la puerta cerrarse detrás mío y a Ulquiorra parándose en seco- ¿A caso no quereis matarme? ¿Entonces porqué tomaros tantas molestias?

-Las órdenes de Aizen-sama son incuestionables - Comenzó a caminar hasta una mesa robusta pintada de negro y se sentó en una silla que había justo al lado- Por ahora nos eres útil Mujer , en el momento en el que dejes de serlo será cuando te matemos.

Ulquiorra cogió el té que reposaba sobre la mesa y comenzó a beberlo a pequeños sorbos mientras disfrutaba de las privilegiadas vistas de su ventanal.

 **¿Porqué me sentía así? Esas palabras , esas , esas palabras ... Hacían escocer mis ojos, pero ...¿Porqué? ¿Porque me hacía reaccionar así?**

 **Tal vez en algún recoveco cruel , masoquista y enrevesado de mi alma esperaba que él se olvidara se su " deber" para con su "padre" y decidiera no matarme . Tal vez sus palabras me hicieron daño .**

 **Talvez confiaba demasiado en él**

...

Lo odiaba .Odiaba el sentimiento de débilidad que afloraba en mí con cada palabra hiriente que me dedicaba . Odiaba admirar su rostro . Odiaba dudar por él . Odiaba estar en esa prisión hermética y monocromática . Odiaba mi vida . Odiaba no tener una vida que me perteneciera . Lo odiaba a él . Odiaba todo lo que me probocaba , y me odiaba a mi misma por no hacer nada por frenar los latidos de mi corazón cada ver que la Cuarta Espada los acelera dejándolos fuera de control ...

-Mujer...-Le miré con angustia- ¿Porqué no estás feliz?

-¿Porqué debería estarlo?- Le desafié con la mirada. No podía creer que me estubiera preguntanto eso cuando entaba ,literalmente , encerrada en una habitación extraña para mí y con mi carcelero como compañero de habitación.

-Siento que los esfuerzos de Aizen-sama hayan sido en vano , pero esta es mí habitación y es a lo mejor a lo que puedes aspirar siendo mi prisionera-Me quedé sin habla...Él sólo sentía pena por su "querido Aizen-sama" , en ningún momento ha sentido pena por mí.

 **Un momento...¿Ésta es su habitación?**

Oteé la habitación con disimulo y fui nombrando uno a uno los muebles que me encontré:

Una mesa de color ceniza estaba a la derecha de la habitación , justo a su lado dos sillas de color banco metalizado brillaban gracias al reflejo lunar.

A mi izquierda había un sofá que parecía nuevo , ninguna mancha ni arruga sobre su aterciopelada superficie. No había nada , solamente un monocromático color verde bosque que adornaba toda su superficie.

Volví a girarme hacia la derecha y cerca de la puerta ví un armario pintado meticulosamente en blanco .

Un poco más adelante había una especie de puerta que se habría en dos por la mitad y era semicircular ,se asemejaba a la figura de un arco romano. Me acerque y ví cómo las puertas se abrían dejándome ver un baño equipado con todo lo necesario para una buena higiene . Miré sus paredes , que estaban pintadas en diversas capas ; En la capa más baja estaba pintado de blanco , en la siguiente de verde oscuro , en la penúltima de un color gris ceniza y en la última complétamente negro.

Miré hacia el techo de la estancia y al igual que el de la otra parte de la habitación era blanco; tan níveo como la piel del Espada que cohabitaba conmigo.

Salí de esa estancia y me dirigí hacia donde antes me encontraba; al mirar al frente ví una cama al lado de un enorme ventanal donde se tenía una panorámica a la altura del cielo de todo Huceo Mundo.

Me acerqué al ventanal y ví que había una parte que se abría , la abrí y salí a un balcón donde podía apreciar la Luna en todo su esplendor.

La brisa moribunda de Hueco Mundo me pareció hasta tranquilizante en ese momento .El aire estaba cargado de energía espiritual y sentía cómo mi energía se reestablecía y aumentaba conforme el tiempo pasaba.

Poco después me senté en la silla que había detrás de Ulquiorra :

-¿Todo esto ha sido obra de ...A-aizen-sama?- él pareció tener interés en lo que hablaba y dejó a un lado el té para prestar atención a lo que le decía

-No ... - Preció meditar si debía de seguir con la conversación y entonces prosiguió - La idea de cambiarte de habitación fue mía , y Aizen-sama decidió que la más segura era la mía. Despuésprocedí a acomodar mi cuarto a tu gusto.

-¿Porqué? ¿Porqué pensaste en cambiarme de habitación?-Me miró a los ojos y sentí como esas lagunas verdes me analizaban intentando saber porqué se lo preguntaba y se levantó de su asiento acerándose un poco más al ventanal donde se observaba el astro Lunar ,y entonces procedió a contestarme.

-Porque cada noche iba a tu cuarto y te veía durmiendo en el suelo mirando hacia el ventanuco desde el que veías la Luna mientras las lágrimas caían desde tus párpados cerrados hasta la moqueta que cubría el suelo. Porque cada vez que te iba a ver a cualquier hora del día tú mirabas a la Luna pensando en él... El ese Shinigami Sustituto en el que tienes puestas todas tus esperanzas . - Hizo un parón y se fue acercando poco a poco hasta que llegó a donde yo estaba-¿Porque eres tan...Díficil Mujer? ¿Porqué no puedes confiar en mí igual que lo haces con él? ¿Porqué eres tan fría al hablarme y después cuando se trata de él eres tan cálida y dócil? ¿Porqué me teinetas con ese rostro inocente y luego me castigas con una indiferencia inprópia de tí? -Acercó su mano a mi mejilla y la acarició mientras sus ojos comenzaban a brillar con ...¿Ternura?-Eres el sol que calienta el más frío de mis días , la espuma que forma el mar al romper contra las rocas ; tan fuerte y a la vez tan débil... Dime ¿Que me has hecho Mujer?-Alzó su otra mano y cuando estaba a punto de rozar sus labios con los mío susurré

-Mientes ... No es posible que me digas todo esto y luego solo pienses en Aizen-sama . Es imposible que no sepas lo que es el corazón con todos los sentimientos que acabas de expresar...Dime si o Aizen o yo tuvieramos que morir y tú sólo pudieras elegir salvar a uno ¿A quien salvarías?-El pareció meditar la respuesta . Se alejó de mí y se acercó al ventanal

-¿Porque me haces preguntas tan complicadas Mujer?

-Necesito saberlo , necesito saber si solo soy una diversión capaz de intrigarte , si sólo me ves cómo comida , si estás fingiendo para que cumpla las órdenes...Puede que hasta estés siguiendo ordenes al hacer esto asi que ...

-A ti

-¿Eh?- Me giré y al hacerlo vi su figura frente a mí . Sentí su aliento enrelazandose con el mío pero no me aparté , me gustaba senntirlo tan cerca-Estás entre lo me más me gusta y lo que más me duele- Él se aprtó dejándome espacio para respirar- Eres lo único capaz de apagar el fuego que me quema por dentro , el único calmante capaz de aclarar mis ideas y hacerme ver las cosas desde otra perspectiba .-Alcé mi mano tocando su mrjilla y sentí cómo se tensaba al contacto , pero aún así me dejó seguir

-Eres tan frío que siento cómo me quemas con cada contacto de tu mano con la mía, con cada susurro que me dedicas ... Eres frío pero no por falta de sentimientos , sino por abundancia de decepciones...

-Mujer- Le callé puniendo mi dedo índice sobre sus labios

-Eres tan inexpresivo como frío, pero siento decirte que aunque a otros puedas apartarlos y engañarlos con esa apariencia de " A mi nada me importa ni me afecta"...A mi no puedes engañarme - Acerqué mi mano a esas lágrimas verdosas que adornaban su rostro-Estas lágrimas son la viva imagen de cuanto has debido de sufrir , es cómo si toda la tristeza humana hubiera sido tatuada en tu rostro. Siento cómo si estas marcas me llamaran pidiendome ayuda , pidiendome que te ayude a seguir adelante . No sé cómo fue que llegaste a ser cómo eres , ni tampoco todo lo que sufriste siendo humano , ni siquiera sé cómo fue tu muerte ...Pero lo que sí que sé es que sientes.-Me acerqué a él quedando ambos a la misma altura y alcé mi mano hasta bajar la cremallera de su chaqueta rozando el agujero que adornaba su pecho-Eres frío,inexpresivo y no entiendes nada sobre el corazón pero sé que debajo de esa capa de escarcha habita uno que ya no te pertenece...

-Es curioso saber después de tanto tiempo aquello que estubo descansando todo el rato en la palma de tu mano era mi corazón

-Es curioso saber que a pesar de no creér en él todo este tiempo has estado cuidando del mío haciendolo descansar en la nívea palma de tu mano

-¿Que me has hecho mujer?

-Nada , sólo te he regalado mi corazón-Puso una de sus manos en mi nuca y abrió sus labios conforme yo cerraba los ojos. Nuestros labios chocaron cómo lo hacen un polo con su opuesto , la humedad y la electricidad , el agua y la electricidad ... Como la secuestrada y su carcelero , como la princesa y el murciélago...

 ** _"Ahora que me has robado el corazón sólo mantego una cosa... Esperanza , la esperanza de que lo nuestro nunca se acabe"_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **Ola !**

 **¿Que tal ? ¿Como se encuentran ? ¿Bien ? ME ALEGRO ! :)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado mucho , mucho ,mucho :))**

 **Si les gusta esta historia pásense por mi canal y verán las demás que tengo , 2 terminadas y 1 en desarrollo**

 **Si les ha gustado denle a favoritos , comenten o subscríbanse ( Aunque también pueden hacer las tres cosas y eso me haría realmente feliz T-T hasta lloraré de felicidad si lo hacen )**

 **Y ya , sin más me despido de ustedes un un GRAAAAN ABRAZO desde el fondo de mi corazón .**

 **Hasta el próximo capi!**

 **Matta nee!**


End file.
